Salve
by Dustbunny3
Summary: [Drabble series][Parvati/Lavender] Written for femslash100 prompts. Not quite canon. Lavender and Parvati are spied together in the library and things spiral from there.
1. In the Library with the Camera

A/N: I originally wrote these drabbles in response to prompts at femslash100 on LiveJournal. After much deliberation, I've decided to upload each drabble as its own chapter, since they were all written for separate prompts and with their own titles, even though they were posted all together. They're mildly AU, since they don't quite fit anywhere in canon as we know it.

Prompt: Camera

.

Parvati presses Lavender against the rows of musty tomes that line the back wall of the library and swallows her appreciative moan like something sweet.

"You wouldn't believe," Parvati says when they part, but gets distracted when Lavender begins massaging her breasts.

"I wouldn't believe?" Lavender prompts, breath suddenly short when she feels Parvati's hand between her thighs and lips under her ear.

"If I told you how mad I was going waiting for—"

There's a gasp that doesn't come from either of them, then a flash of light, and they look up to see Colin Creevey scurrying away.


	2. In the Office with the Lemon Drops

Prompt: Crime

.

Dumbledore's eyes are kind and he's smiling gently. Fidgeting in her chair, Lavender casts a glance towards Parvati and thinks she isn't the only one wishing for McGonagall's sharp gaze and tight-drawn lips.

"I don't wish you to think yourselves the targets of any manner of homophobia, ladies," Dumbledore says when they've both declined a lemon drop. "I assure you such a thing has no place in my school. However, the rules are quite clear on such public displays of affection. A week's detention each."

It's a relief of sorts, but things have gotten into school before that didn't belong.


	3. In the Greenhouse with the Hugs

Prompt: Hero(ine)

.

It's mostly stares and whispers up until Luna Lovegood catches Lavender and Parvati as they enter greenhouse four. Lavender hardly sees her before she's wrapped in Luna's arms.

"Oi!" Parvati manages before Luna releases Lavender and turns the same greeting on her. Just as taken aback, Parvati stands still with her mouth hanging open.

With a final squeeze, Luna steps back and takes one of each of their hands in hers, smiling into their bewildered faces.

"You're both so brave," she says. "I couldn't do it. Bumpinutskis, you know."

Then she's walking away, and they can only stare after her.


	4. In the Hallway with the Points Deduction

Prompt: Guardian

.

It seemed at first odd that they were being allowed to serve their detentions together, but Lavender and Parvati quickly arrived at the conclusion that it's an extra punishment. They're always seated beside each other, McGonagall's eyes on them like a cat's on a couple of mice.

"She hates us," Lavender mutters as they leave another session.

A second-year boy Parvati recognizes from the Common Room smirks as he overhears, says, "Maybe next time you'll think twice, you sick—

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall bellows. "Don't think me afraid to take more!"

Hate, Lavender thinks, was too strong a word.


	5. In the Common Room with the Command

Prompt: Queen

.

"You're back," Hermione says, looking up at Parvati and Lavender as the portrait hole closes behind them. Her disapproval is clear on her face as she stands tall before them; Lavender and Parvati brace themselves for the lecture on curfew and possible detention.

"If anyone tries to speak to you the way that second-year did," Hermione says imperially, "let me know and I'll hex them myself. Oh, and don't let me catch you sneaking back late again."

Tucking a book under her arm, she sweeps from the room like royalty, leaving Lavender and Parvati alone in their own shocked silence.


	6. In the Hallway with the Anger

Prompt: Point of view

.

In addition to not speaking with Parvati, Padma has done a good job of not even seeing her—a difficult task when Parvati has been actively seeking her, but Padma is in Ravenclaw for a reason.

It's rather like being punched to look up and see Parvati walking towards her, then, hand-in-hand with Lavender. Padma's gut clenches at the sight, the long absence lending the blow all the more power. She knows exactly when they've spotted her, because their clasped hands tighten and they look angry and hopeful and afraid; Padma turns away in disgust.

Parvati could have told her.


	7. In the Dorm with the Silencing Charm

Prompt: Lover

.

It's dark with the bed curtains pulled tight around them, so they don't bother with their eyes. Instead they squeeze them shut and surrenders themselves to their other senses.

Parvati runs her fingers and mouth over Lavender's soft skin, feeling Lavender's heat run through her and tasting the salty tang of sweat as it beads.

Every sound Lavender elicits from Parvati runs down her own spine, making her shiver.

They both breathe deeply, basking in the musky scent of them.

No one else and nothing else matters while they are here, and entwined together they surrender themselves to simply feeling.

.

Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.

I'm not sure, but I think I might like to add on to this some day. I didn't set out to tie up loose ends, but they do look awfully tempting just dangling there...


End file.
